Recommendation engines and search engines perform operations on data spaces of information, such as encyclopedia-type knowledge spaces, consumer-oriented product spaces (such as a company's product catalogue), or more general information spaces (such as the entire world-wide-web). Conventionally, systems capable of exploring data sets for the purpose of making recommendations have provided the ability for producing quality local recommendations. A local recommendation indicates a next action that an individual is likely to take based on analysis of the individual's previous actions as recorded in the data set. A consumer who is offered a quality local recommendation is likely to follow the local recommendation.